Mello: A drug worse than Crack
by Gamer2008
Summary: Near is intimadated by Mello and his feelings for him. So he cuts himself. Mello tries to solve the problem by getting him a therapist. But maybe he wants something else...? M for Lemon later on, and very Explict Language.
1. A drug worse than crack

**AUTHORS NOTES: Okay this story is going to start limey, and run into lemon towards the middle and end. It's a compelete MelloXNear story along with a little MattXOC for laughs. I might as well be the OC, considering that's how I act but whatever. If you've read this far without getting bored, I love you. You win a virtual cookie. Or maybe you just saw cookie and read on? who knows?**

Important Note: This contains Chapters 1 - 6. This is not one mega Chapter! Don't be worried! I don't write that much!

**Disclaimer: Well If I have to put Disclaimer do I own this? I think not.**

Chapter 1- The Razor Blade

I've never been able to hear the Razor Blade across my chest or arms before.

_Zwip._

The sound is almost as good as the feeling.

_Zwip._

The cool blood running down my body in the warm bath. Comforting.

_Zwip. Zwip. Zwippp-_

"Near," Mello knocked on the door. "You've been in there a while is everything okay?"

Said blonde really pisses me off. There goes the only good moments of my life.

I sighed, "Mello, I'll be out in a couple of minutes."

There was a long silence, followed by footsteps down a long hallway. I listened to the steps to make sure they were only getting more distance, and waited until there was no more noise. I splashed the bloody razor in the water, to remove all the red, and did the same for my body. I winced as I dried myself and placed my clothes over my fresh cuts. I walked out of the bathroom, walking the same direction I knew Mello had walked not to long ago. I opened the door to our room and saw Mello sitting on his bed with a chocolate bar at his side, and book in hand.

"I didn't know it read." I scoffed as I sat on my bed and played with a small strand of hair between my index finger and thumb.

"Near, you seem to take awful long baths these days." He said.

"Well you stupid bastard, you should know the whole story before you speak." I whispered to myself, but then raised my voice to speak to him, "I'm just enjoying the warmth of the water. It's the middle of winter after all, and thin blankets." I looked over at Mello, who stood over me.

"I'm not the really the type to jump to conclusions, Near. But you're lying." He said as he smiled and placed a hand on his hip.

"Even if I was, not saying I was though, what would you do about it? If I'm lying, then what else could I possibly be doing other than taking a bath?" I asked. Mello sighed and lifted up my shirt, sadly my reflexes to pull it back down were too slow, an he had seen all he needed.

"I knew it, Near! Why wouldn't you tell me?" Mello asked.

"Fuck you Mello! Fuck you! Who the hell do you think you are?!" I asked trying to fight back the yelling.

"You can't do this to yourself! You need some other way!" Mello said grabbing my hand. I swiped it back and fought back the tears.

"I don't need your crap you asshole!" I yelled running out of the room bumping into Matt on the way. He dropped his GameBoy and looked at me.

"Near? What's going on?" He asked not even paying attention to his broken GameBoy. He had obviously been listening this entire time. I could only hide my face and walk right by him, like he wasn't there, like I hadn't just bumped into him. But once again I was too slow, and he grabbed my wrist.

"Near, tell me! I thought we were friends?" Matt said.

"You're pathetic, Matt!" I yelled as I raced by, down the hall, up the stairs, and to the only place I knew safety.

The bathroom.

Chapter 2- The bathroom

I grabbed my best- no, only friend, and clutched it tightly in my hand, as possibly the first tears ever had escaped my eyes. I'd gone three weeks without anyone knowing and Mello ruined it! Screw him! I've never hated someone or something so much in my entire life! I took off my shirt, and swiped the Razor against my chest. I could hear the lovely rip of my skin, and watched my body immediately get red.

I didn't understand anymore, the first time I tried this, it hurt so bad. But now- now it feels to good to stop.

Insanity.

I gave the cut a new friend and made a small cut around it, and smiled.

Better. Much Better.

"Near!" Mello and Matt yelled pounding on the door, "Open up!"

"Break in, and I won't be the only one with scars!" I yelled. But still, the door swung open, and a red haired boy held a gun in his hand, pointed right at me.

"Matt you ass, you wouldn't dare." I said.

"It's for your own good Near. Drop the Razor, and everything will be fine." Matt said placing a finger on the trigger. I sighed.

"Shoot me then." I said. Just as Matt was going to do it, Mello placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's exactly what he wants, so don't do it." Mello said. Mello walked in front of Matt and stood right in front of me a grabbed my hands. He pulled me into him and held me. I sat for a moment stunned, and it was obvious he wasn't going to let me go until he got a reaction out of me, good or bad. So I wrapped my arms around him, and let the final tear be soaked up by his shirt.

And thus a New Beginning was started.

Chapter 3- A New Beginning

Mello had scheduled for me to see a therapist a week later. And I did it. I listened to someone for a change. I stood at the front door of the office, and sighed, placed my hand on the door handle, and turned it, opening it.

"Near? Come in." A voice said. I looked at the couch, and took a seat. My whole body was shaking, and I felt uncomfortable.

"Near I don't expect you to pour your heart out to me but-""It's Nate. Nate River." I replied silently. A girl spun her chair towards me. She was only about 14 years old. Black hair and grey eyes.

"Nate I don't expect you to pour your heart out to me but tell me… What's been bothering you lately?" She asked taking her pen in her hand.

"It's Mello." I said.

"Miheal? What has he done wrong?" She asked.

"Miheal, eh? Are you a close friend of Mello?" I asked.

"I am, that's why he picked me. I did it for free." She said.

_Screw him and his help, that cheap bastard._

"But he also chose my because I've been through the same thing." She said. I looked up at her.

"What?" I asked.

"I used to have a bad home life. To rid myself of fear and anger I would cut myself and chance I got. I don't remember correctly, but I recall passing out from blood loss. Luckily, my parents were there and brought me to the hospital. I recovered from a concussion. Exactly five days later, I murdered my parents and older brother. I almost became apart of the Wammy's, but refused to and lived life on my own." It stayed quiet for a second, as I was at a loss for words, the she just laughed, "The roles seemed to be switched here. Me talking you listening. Let's change that, continue about Mello, you call him?"

I nodded.

"I've been fighting for position as Second L for a long time now with him. I think I may have even started to like him, just the tiniest bit. I feel pressured and stressed, and feel these feelings for him that I shouldn't. So to cope with it I cut myself, just as you, I get rid of my anger by doing so."

She scribbled into her notepad only a few words before bringing the pencil eraser to her mouth and biting it lightly.

"Say the middle sentence again.""What?""After I fell pressured and stressed, what did you say?" She smiled slightly.

I thought back to what I had said and my face probably flushed completely, and I could feel my cheeks getting more red by the second- millisecond, Okay?

"And what of it?" I asked.

"Does that mean a little more than it should?" She asked playing with her pencil by balancing it on her nose but still found a way to smirk.

"It means nothing more than it should Thank-you." I said. She only spun in her chair a couple times before looking at me dead in the eye. "Let me come to Wammy's with you." She said flipping her black hair back.

"What?""I want to see 'Mello' again. And even Mail! We haven't played video games in forever!" She said standing up and grabbing her bag from the front door, as she placed her hand on the door I spoke up.

"Wait! First, his name is Matt. Second, I don't even know your name yet!" I said.

Then she looked back at me. With a piercing stare, but sweet smile and laughed.

"Chimi Komiya." She said and swung the door open and left.

Chapter 4- Figuring out the Alias

I stepped through the hallway into my room. Mello was sitting on his bed. De Ja Vu I thought. This happened right before he hugged me. And I hugged him. Ack! What the hell Is wrong with me?! I shouldn't remember this stuff!

Mello looked up, "Near! Wow you've been gone for like 2 hours over schedule! What happened?" He asked walking over to me.

"You have a guest." I said not paying attention to his words. Chimi stepped into the doorway and then pushed out her arms, meaning, give me a hug now before I glomp you. And Mello did hug her, though he looked uncomfortable doing so, and all I could do was smile.

"Where is Mail, Or Matt, Or whatever you call him nowadays?" She asked smiling. "He's done the hall-" Mello barely got to finish before she sped off to his room, and a loud thud was made by the door opening.

"HO SHIT NOT YOU!" Matt yelled.

"FUCK YEAH ME." Chimi yelled back, "BREAK OUT MARIO PARTY BITCH."

Me and Mello exchanged glances before laughing, and a loud shut of the door was heard. Mello shut the door to our room.

"So Near, what happened?" He asked.

"We talked. And she told me some things." I replied.

"Like what kind of things?" He asked.

"About her story. She is very relevant and weird, that Chimi." I said.

"Chimi? Ha. She gave you an alias. She doesn't trust you." Mello laughed.

"Alias? I straight up told her my name. I knew she was hiding something too." I said starting to pout.

"AW FUCK THAT." Matt yelled in disgust.

"HAHA BITCH MY YOSHI PWNS YOUR ASS." Chimi yelled back.

"What's her real name?" I asked not paying any attention to the screams.

"You should ask her. But don't told her I told you that Chimi is an Alias. She would kill me." He said serious, as though she really would kill him.

"Near. I'm glad your going through okay." Mello said, kissing me lightly on the forehead. I looked up at him. My face was burning, and my heart was racing. Why so suddenly had he decided to do that? Then I did the unexpected.

I kiss him. Right on the lips. He didn't move, but neither did I. My fingers searched through his hair and I brought him closer to me. And I could feel him wanting it, perhaps even more than me. But why did I want this in this first place? Hadn't Mello and I been rivals once? Enemies, Foes? We hated each other. But right now, just felt so right no matter how much I knew it was wrong.

Finally Mello pulled away and his face is red, and I know mine is too. I can feel the heat and embarrassment. Then he turned to the door, and placed his hand on the door handle.

Don't leave! My heart screamed but the words wouldn't come out my mouth.

And he didn't. No, in fact, he locked the door. He locked it and looked at me, then pressed his lips back against mine and slipped his tongue in my mouth, which shocked me. But the kiss only deepened, and that moment I could tell neither of us wanted to pull away.

But I did, because I had something important to say.

"Mello, I love-"

"NEAR." Mello yelled.

Wait what? Was that- Oh my Kira, I'm dreaming about Mello! And in my dreams were doing things, and I'm confessing to him. GAH!

"Near, what happened? I just gave you a kiss then you started to drift off. Your so stupid." Mello scoffed as he opened the door to our room, walked out and opened the door to Matt's room.

"EH, MELLO, GET OUT. WE'RE ON A MINI GAME AND I'M KICKING SOME SERIOUS ASS." Chimi yelled.

"BITCH PLEASE. I'M SO IN FIRST PLACE." Matt yelled back.

"You two are seriously acting like children." I heard followed by the closing off the door.

I stood in place holding my head and thinking to hard, to hard even for me. Mello could make me do that. He could make me crazy, which was happening right now.

Who was I becoming?

Chapter 5- Just a dream or something more

I had decided to go into Matt's room, and the four of us ended up playing Mario Party. It ended in Victory smiles, Crying, and even slapping. Chimi had laughed her ass of at Matt saying things like, "You call yourself a Gamer?!" and "You suck shit dude." and even, "THAT'S why I don't pick Mario." Then Matt could only cry as Chimi ended with at least Twenty stars, and him Four. At most. Me and Mello ended with nothing, not even coins, but it was a good show after. Watching Chimi slap Matt to stop him from crying, which only made him cry harder.

I probably would have won something, due to my competitiveness, but every other second I was darting glances at Mello.

"I'm just kidding Matt, you played a good game!" Chimi smiled as she raised her hand for a high-five.

"Really?" Matt asked high-fiving her, and he got shocked. Joy Buzzer.

"No, not really." She laughed as she helped him up.

"Near, I was thinking this entire game." Mello whispered to me.

"Is that so? About what?" I asked.

"About you." He said.

_Really? Cause over here, it was the exact opposite._

"What about me?" I asked as Chimi was giving Matt a noogie. I tried not to laugh, and could barely hold it in.

"When we hugged." "And when you kissed me right?" I asked playing with my hair. No one had known this, but the reason I played with my hair, was because I was nervous. I usually told people it helped me think, but that's just a lie.

He grew a little red, and I was crossing my fingers and hoping to hell that this wasn't just another dream.

"Oh Matty you old dog, you can't even beat a girl!" Chimi laughed as Matt held his head in pain.

"Mello." I said.

"Near?" He asked.

"Ugh- Nevermind…" I said walking out the door with a red face, which I tried to hide. I shut the door behind me and put my back to the door, and watched through a crack.

Matt and Chimi looked at the door.

"Miheal! What did you do to Near?!" Chimi yelled at him releasing Matt from her grip. Matt fell to his butt from standing position, or more like floating position, since she was holding him in the air.

"Yeah, Mello!" Matt yelled. Chimi slapped him from the back of the head.

"Shut up dog." She said.

"Yes, Master." He said.

"I- I didn't do anything!" Mello yelled.

"Oh shit-" I yelled trying to make an escape as Mello walked for the door.

"Too slow." A voice said shutting the door. I looked behind me, and there was Mello.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." I mumbled to myself.

"I know what's really wrong with you." Mello said walking up to me."Y-You d-do?" I asked, my voice and body shaking.

"Yeah, I do." He grabbed my face, made me look at him, and kissed me.

_Oh my god, I'm dreaming, Yeah, Dreaming, this is just another dream. Or could it be something more?_

I didn't care anymore, whether this was a dream or not, _I liked it. _

_I placed my arms on his shoulders and pulled him into me, deepening the for real or fake kiss. _

"Near." He said breaking the kiss.

"Yes Mello?" I asked.

"I like you. A lot. Being enemies… How did it start?" He asked me.

I played with my hair and turned my head, "I don't really know.""Well, I prefer we not be anymore." Mello smiled.

"I agree." I smiled back.

"Let's celebrate~" Chimi yelled hoping out of the room with Matt on a leash.

"Celebrate what?!" Me and Mello asked in unison.

"MY VICTORY OF COURSE." She said with a death glare.

Yeah, Of course.

Chapter 6- Cake, Drinks, and Kisses

We all ended up downstairs, in the bar. Chimi was the one who knew it was down here, it's like she can track these things.

"You really shouldn't be drinking underaged." Mello said.

"Just some wine here and there never killed anybody." She said shrugging.

"Oh but it does…" Matt whispered. Chimi pulled on the leash.

"What was that dog?!""Nothing Master…"Chimi searched through the fridge and brought at out least three types of everything. Then her head perked up when she was searching through the fridge.

"Eh! There's a cake here!" She yelled pulling it out of the fridge and setting it on the table.

"Yay…" The three of us mumbled.

"Lighten up!" Chimi yelled. She grabbed a bottle of something and threw it in the air.

"Cheers!" She yelled.

It took only twenty minutes for Chimi to get drunk out of her mind. I just sat back and watched. Matt and Mello helped themselves to cake since it was chocolate.

"Hey, Bitch. That's shom good shits right there… Don't be wasting it…" Chimi's words slurred as she pointed to our cups.

"Dude, your wasted." Matt said taking a bite of his cake. Chimi obviously still hadn't lost sight completely, and she tugged on Matt's leash, very lightly. She sat in Matt's lap and whispered in his ear.

"Hey- Hey…" She started to giggle, "Knock knock!"Matt looked at her without turning his head, "Who's there?""I'm here." She smiled hugging him.

Matt lipped 'help' and Mello and I just shook our heads.

"She's your problem now, Matt." Mello said standing up, "C'mon Near, before we end up like Matt."

I nodded as Mello and I escaped while we could.

"Wait!" Chimi yelled to us, we stopped and turned our heads.

"I got something fer youuuuuuuuuu, Merrro…" She said handing him a cup of Kisses.

"Thanks." He said grabbing me and making a run for it. I felt bad for leaving Matt behind, but, hey, every man for himself when Chimi is drunk.

We both made a dash for our room, and shut the door behind us once we were inside. Mello just jumped but first on his bed, and smiled, opening the cup and dumping out all the chocolate. I just sat with him on his bed, with nothing to do.

"You want a kiss?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I guess." then he smirked and leaned over to me, kissing me on the lips. It wasn't anything, just a peck, but it still made me burn up.

"You still get nervous just from that?" He asked laughing and handing me a chocolate.

"I'm not used to it yet." I said eating the chocolate.

"Well, it's late we should get to-" Mello was cut off by noises in the Hall.

"Matt, you may not be the best Gamer, but your one hell of a kisser!" Chimi laughed.

"I am I better than that old dino Yoshi?" Matt laughed.

"Hell fucking yeah." She kept laughing. The sound of his door shutting could be heard. But through the walls we could hear moans.

"We'll pretend that didn't just happen." Mello said.

"Sounds good." I said turning back to him.

"Like I was going to say, we should get to bed." Mello said. I nodded. Then I leaned in and kissed him lightly, jumping into my bed quickly and saying:

"A kiss for a kiss." I smiled, "Candy, or real."


	2. American!

A/N: I haven't updated in literally **_forever_**. And I know what you must be thinking. "YOU DIRTY WHORE!" Yes, I know, I'm sorry. I shame myself. I really just didn't have any plans with this story, I originally only started writing because I wanted to make a story with a suicidal Near, and comforting Mello, and an excuse to make a second OC and pair her up Matt. But all the same, I don't think I will ever make plot for this story, but just put in a lot of smex. 'Cause we all know that's what you came here for.

Disclaimer: No. I do not. And will not ever. OWN DEATH NOTE. NO!! Because if I did, there would be sooo much Yaoi. Your head would spontaneously combust!

Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 7 - American?!

When I woke up, my vision was slightly blurred, as my eyes try to adjust to the sudden light. I blinked a couple of times before turning to the bed next to me, and realizing Mello was still asleep, I hoped out of bed. I slightly opened Matt's door, and found Chimi looking up at me suddenly from her glare at the T.V screen.

"_Ohiyo!_" She whispered. I gave her a slight wave.

"Gave it a little hard to Matt last night?" I asked as I looked at the passed out red-head on the bed.

"He's a pussy." She said returning her attention to the screen, "After what Matt considers 'sex', I went to Roger's office. And in there, he gave me the opportunity to join Wammy's!"

I looked at her, then looked away, "What' you say?"

"What the fuck did you think I said?! I said yes, you bimbo!" She said putting down a game controller she had been holding and walked over to me.

"You're tall for a girl."

"I'm American."

"Oh." I said as I faced the other way.

"So tell me," She grinned wildly, "What happened last night?"

"You got drunk out of your fucking mind. How have you not had a completely horrible hangover yet?" I asked.

"After a while your body gets immune to it." She shrugged.

"That wasn't your first drink?!"

"No! Now stop avoiding the subject!" She said.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said. Her smile kind of dropped as she shook her head.

"What was I thinking? Of course you don't. I'm sorry, I got carried away there. You see, I've just never had a friend I can really talk too. I thought you would be my first." She said as her voice started to fade. She tucked a hair behind her ear and sat bak down.

_Oh god... Woman and their guilt trips..._

"Okay. Well, nothing happened. We just kissed...-"

"Omigod you did?!?!?!" Chimi yelled grabbing my hands.

"Yes?"

"THAT'S AMAZING!" She yelled hugging my.

"I kinda can't breath..." I whispered. She let go.

"_Gomen nasai!_" She smiled patting my head.

"What's with the fluent Japanese?" I asked as I looked up at her.

"Practice." She skipped off and sat down back at her spot in the carpet.

"I'll just go now." I said as I waved her off.

"Bye-bye!" She laughed to herself.

_I kind of want to punch her..._

I walked out of the room, and retreated back to my room, with Mello. As I walked in, I instinctively turned to Mello's bed, and found he wasn't there.

"Good morning, Near." I heard a voice say as the door closed behind me, and two arms wrapped around me. One around my neck, and one around a very sensitive place. Which next, was getting groped by a hand. I let out a yelp.

"You're so sensitive to touch, Near. Why is that?" The voice asked he groped me some more.

"M-Mello?!" I asked. I heard a laugh as the arms released me.

"Yep!" The blond smiled as he flicked some of the hair from his face.

"You bastard!" I yelled as I quickly tried to hide my growing erection.

"Ah, don't be like that! You know you like it!" Mello said.

"SO?!" I yelled.

"I want you to be able to touch me someday too, Near." He said walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I grabbed his shirt.

"To take a shower."

"Can I take one with you?"

Chapter 7 - It sure is hot in here...

"It's hot in here." I pouted as Mello removed my shirt for me.

"Sorry, I can't help it." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, it's to hot." I said.

"It's the way I like it. I always thought that taking a shower was the time to run away from your problems, and to just relax, even for an hour." I looked at him, and saw the peacefulness in his eyes, something you didn't see everday, especially from someone like Mello. I placed my hand on his cheek, and pressed our lips together. He invaded me with his tongue, without permission, which I would've granted. I moaned into the kiss, as the heat made my mind go a bit blank. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he took this time to place his hands on my ass.

"Ah- Mello..." I whispered. He shushed me. He pulled down my pants and underwear at the same time, and took my member, and rubbed it in his hands. I let out moans and cries of pleasure.

"Neh- stop it-"

"But you don't want me to stop it." He said placing me on the ground.

"Mello, I'm on the gr- ah!" He squeezed my member tightly.

"Yeah, and?" He smirked. He licked a finger as I closed my eyes, he inserted a finger into my entrance. I let out a gasp.

"It's got lots o-of, um- those th-things..." I said as my mind faded from reality.

"Bacteria?" He smirked running his finger around inside of me, and his other hand still ran up and down my member. I nodded, not being able to say a word, as Mello played me like a damn instrument. My nails dug into his shoulders, as my moans became heavy, and my words unintelligible. Then suddenly he stopped.

"Mello?" I asked as I opened one eye. I was quickly flipped onto my stomach, and I felt a pressure at my entrance.

"_Mello, no!_" I hissed as my body shook from the pleasure. He only placed his hands on my hips, and placed himself better.

"Don't worry, I'll go slow." He used his sweet voice. The one he had used not to much earlier, which only made me nod my head as I clutched the rug on the bathroom floor. He slowly entered me, as I winced in pain.

"You didn't even stretch me out first..." I whimpered.

"That pain that you're feeling, is coming from Mello."

"Huh?"

"I, the same one who hurts you, will also pleasure you." He said pressing his lips to mine, as he thrust in to me. I tried to let out a cry, but Mello's lips interlocked with mine, stopped me. He thrust were quick, and he hit as far as possible as he could everytime.

"Mello- I'm gonna-"

"Me too, Near..."

And in the last second, I let out a loud moan, as we both climaxed.

**

* * *

**

"Mello?" I asked as we both dried off after out shower.

"Yep?" He asked as he dried his hair.

"I promise not to hurt you anymore either." I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" He asked turning to me.

"It's obvious. When you said, '_It's a great way to run form your problems..._' and, '_I'll hurt you, and pleasure you..._' you were talking about how we didn't get along before right?" I asked as my fingers traced over his stomach.

"You belong in number one position, Near." He smiled as he kissed me lightly on the lips, then walked out.

* * *

A/N: Awww(: KAWAII! Sex! YAY! SEX!!!one!!!1!!! I still feel uncomfortable writing sex scenes... I just dunno... It's just weird. First of all, I'm a virgin, and a girl, and not to much educated in sex. I'm serious, everything I've learned about sex, I learned from Yaoi FanFic. BELIEVE IT! xDD C:

R&R!!


	3. Makeup secks

**A/N: I am thinking about writing a MattXMello story. Anyone? kay, you just review and tell me whether you want some MelloXNear or a one-shot of MattXMello! I love you all, who have been reading and review! Thank-you so much! Remember:**

**Reviews = Happy Author = Frequent Updates**

**Just saying...**

* * *

As soon as I had made my way out of the bathroom behind Mello, I heard footsteps. And giggles.

_God damnit! CHIMI! MATT!_

I was just about to round the corner to chase them and kill them, until I felt a soft hand wrap around my arm. I looked up at Mello who just smiled at me.

"But Mello... Their going to go and tell _everyone_."

"And? We love each other, and that should be all that matters. People's stupid opinions have clouded judgment in my life for a long time, but not anymore." He leaned in to kiss me, which I darted from, and laughed nervously.

"Oh... Well, we should get back to the room..."

The walk back was silent, and dreadful. I almost felt like I had had my heart ripped from my chest. But I knew this wasn't possible, because it thumped so harshly inside of me, I thought it was going to burst. Mello stood next to me, obviously more calm and collected than I seemed. The roles seemed switched from what they would have normally been if we were still enemies.

_Normally...? Being enemies was... normal?_

Mello laughed as he grabbed my hand, and intertwined our fingers together. He smiled at me, which, by force, I smiled back at. But I immidietly looked back down, and bit my lip on the inside so hard, it bled. When we reached our room, a loud knock was heard from the other side of the wall.

"What Matt?" Mello yelled instinctively.

"Hey blondie! Have _fun_?!" Matt burst into laughter, before I could hear Chimi's snort and burst out laughing too. I covered my face from the shame, as I blushed a deep red. But Mello stood his ground.

"Yeah, I did! What about it?!" Mello yelled back.

"Hey hey! Calm down over there Mells! Anywayyy... I just have one question. Chimi tried to cover up her laughs, and Matt took a deep breath from all the laughing before he finally asked, "Who's bottom?!" Another parade of laughs. I wanted to kill them right now! Just bring a gun to their head and shoot! BAM! Or maybe... The razor...

"Shuddap! We all know you're the pussy in the relationship, Matt!" There was an eerie silence before Chimi burst through our door and totally high-fived Mello. Tears were streaming down her cheeks from the immense laughing, before Matt walked in, stiff as a board, and red as his hair, and huffed at Chimi's reaction to the comment.

"Stop that, Chimi." Matt said folding his arms.

"AHAHA! It's - so- god- damn- funny!!!" Chimi laughed falling to the floor.

"It is not!!" Matt yelled turning ever more red. Chimi walked over to him, and smiled.

"Okay then, prove Mello wrong." Chimi said smiling seductively. Women...

"Fine I will. I will top tonight!" Matt yelled running back into the room. Chimi stood in place before turning to us.

"He won't top tonight." She said shaking her head and letting out a long sigh before returning to the room. Me and Mello stood in silence before I finally whispered:

"Before all of this went down... Life seemed more dense and controlled and heavy... And no everything seems so fast paced and yet calm. Why is that?" I asked clutching onto my shirts' collar.

"I'm not sure..." Mello said.

"I was thinking about how, when we were, you know, enemies, everything was normal. And now, chaos is everywhere. And everything is... well fast paced yet calm! It's confusing." I said turning away from Mello.

"I know what can take your mind off of it..." Mello smiled, before wrapping his arms around me and unbuttoning my shirt.

"Mello!" I yelled in shock.

"What?" He asked still unbuttoning my shirt.

"What the hell? We just had sex!" I whispered the last part so no one could hear.

"And?" He asked.

"What do you mean 'and'?!" I yelled pushing him off of me.

"It would take your mind off of it." Mello said grabbing my hands.

"Mello, I want to know how everything ended up like this. Me and you hated each other for all that time-"

"It wasn't hate, Near. It was competition." Mello said folding his arms.

"And that caused hate..."

"No, it caused jealousy."

"Mello, why do you always have to be right?"

"Why do you always have to have the last word?!" Mello yelled. I froze in place, as he let go of my hands. This was pretty similiar to that time way back when. When I used to cut myself. After my talk with Chimi, I had felt a lot better than I expected I would have felt. It's like she knew me. It's like we had been best friends for years... I just wanted to talk to her, because the urge to cut was huge right now. My heart thumped through my chest, or more like it was ripped out, from Mello.

"I'm sorry..." Immediately I turned around and wrapped my arms around Mello and almost started crying.

"Me too." I said.

"Stop that..." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"You never used to act like this. You've broken out of your shell so much."

"Ah, well, yes, that tends too happen." I said meeting my lips with his. He pushed me to the wall, and pushed his hand up my shirt, and fondled me. Which made me moan in pleasure.

"I guess one more time couldn't hurt..."

* * *

Me and Mello never really got into that discution about why he was dominate, and I was... not. It just seemed more natural to have him pushing all of himself inside of me, instead of the other way around. But right now, as I rolled my tongue over his member, as he clutched the bed, it made me feel good to know I could make someone else feel like this. I could make someone else feel so much pleasure...

"Ah, Near..." Mello's moans interrupted his words. He kept tightening his grip on the mattress, and I kept sucking. After a moment of Mello moaning, he shivered a bit and clutched the mattress so much, his knuckles turned white, "Near..." This was all I needed to hear before I let him release inside my mouth. He took a deep breath, followed by faster breaths, and then spun his finger around. I sighed as I went on my hands and knees, back towards the ceiling, and ass towards Mello.

"Just don't go as hard as you did last time." He laughed a bit before placing himself, "I'm serious!"

"I wont!!" He whined mockingly. He slowly entered me as I winced a bit, he then whispered, "I'm all the way in, Near. What should I do?"

"Move!" I yelled and he laughed and he did as he was told. He thrust hard into me everytime.

"How's this?" He asked me.

"It's hard- and deep-" I moaned in pleasure.

"Am I satisfying you?" He asked.

"Ahh! Yes!!"

"Good, because I'm already at my limit..." He smiled before he thrust harshly one last time inside of me. We both climaxed at the same time.

"Mello-" I whispered his name as I sat in his lap, "You're still hard."

"Make-up sex!" He smiled. I hit him upside the head with the pillow.

"For shame." I smiled as I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Make-up secks!**


End file.
